


Jar

by walkingdementor



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drama, F/M, Romance, Sherlolly - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:33:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27686993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/walkingdementor/pseuds/walkingdementor
Summary: An unusual way to apologize.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & Molly Hooper, Sherlock Holmes/Molly Hooper
Comments: 7
Kudos: 58





	Jar

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** This is a massive revision of a Sherlolly fanfiction (titled _Jar_ ) I wrote in 2013. I posted it on FF.net under the username **Prisia Lex** (I cannot access it anymore, so I made a new account and posted it on **walkingdementor** instead). It was so badly written I had to change nearly everything. Hopefully this is a better version. **Note:** This is unbeta'd but I did check for errors, and English is not my mother tongue.

He should have known that Molly wouldn't always be forgiving. He knew better than to talk to her like he does to Donovan or Anderson. Molly, after all, isn't anything like them; Molly is...a _partner_ ; a significant other, if you will.

Apologizing has never been one of his strongest suits, but it's easy with Molly (somehow she manages to make him apologize with ease, and she doesn't even know it). Not even John, Mrs. Hudson, and Lestrade can easily wring that _word_ out of his lips. It's easy with her, alright, and he _was_ always forgiven. But not this time. It's been 4 days since the fight (no texts or calls from her. He's royally fucked). He can't let the 5th pass without earning her absolution (he had gotten used to having her around. _Dependent_. Ah, he's in the losing side). A kiss on the cheek—a tried-and-tested move—wouldn't be enough. He had to be creative.

_Think, Sherlock. Think._

* * *

_The doors won't open themselves, Sherlock._

Uncharacteristically, he knocked before opening the doors (even he surprised himself. _The things you do for love_ ). Molly looked up from the cadaver she's working on. She sighed, "What are you doing here, Sherlock?" _Not angry anymore, but I'm not off the hook yet._

He gently placed a jar of human heart on the mortuary table, next to the head of the cadaver. "Did you steal this from the freezer? Are you returning it?"

He shook his head, "No to both questions. I'm apologizing."

"And how is _this_ an apology?"

"I knew a kiss wouldn't suffice, so I had to think of _something_. It's cheesy and out-of-character, I know, but I acknowledge that I've crossed the line, and that I have to apologize to salvage th— _our_ relationship." He paused. "I—You gave me back my heart."

She tilted her head down and smiled (it _is_ cheesy and _very unlike_ Sherlock, but it is also _morbid_ and _so like_ Sherlock). He was rooted to the spot, unsure of what to make of her expression. _Is she annoyed? Am I forgiven?_ Molly had wrapped her arms around his waist before he could ask. _Ah, finally_. He heaved a sigh of relief that didn't go unnoticed by Molly.

"Were you very worried?" she asked.

He embraced her back, though a bit more tightly, and kissed her forehead. "You have no idea."


End file.
